Good Deal
by HJfan
Summary: AU Nathan/Haley. Nathan doesn't want to get married, but Deb finds the perfect wife for him. Soon he'll start liking the idea. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was nine and third in the morning when Nathan heard his phone ringing. He put the pillow over his head trying to go back to sleep, however the phone continued with it's annoying noise. Groaning to himself, he moved over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he said with a groggy voice.

"Hey sweetie, it's your mom." Deb said to his son.

"Hi mom, what's going on?" Nathan asked with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry son, did I wake you?"

"Of course mom, did you see what time is it?" he asked looking at the watch on the nightstand.

"Well, it's hard to find you. You're always working or partying, your never stay at home."

"What do you want mom?" he asking trying to get her straight to the point.

"I've been thinking Nathan." he tried not to groan when his mom started but he couldn't help the eye rolling. "You're always going out, never had a serious relationship and that was fine before but you're an adult now Nathan, you can't be afraid of commitment."

"I'm not afraid mom, I just don't want to be in a serious relationship yet." he explained.

"And when this is going to happen?" she insisted.

"I don't know! The right time will come." I guess.

"How the time will come if you don't even try?!"

"I'm not going to rush anything. Why are you insisting in this topic all of sudden?" Nathan questioned not undestarnd the point of this conversation. And at nine in the morning for god sakes.

"Because your father and I are worried about never having a grandson or seeing you getting married for that matter." Deb confessed.

"Don't you think it's too early to be talking about this?" he asked not really paying atention for what his mom was saying, he was starting to close his eyes.

"Nathan, you're not in college anymore you're alrea-"

"I mean the hour, it's nine in the morning. I should be sleeping."

"Whatever, Nathan. I have to go out anyway. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye." Deb finished, but Nathan was already sleeping peacefuly.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Deb asked to Lydia. The two women were having breakfast at a coffe shop while having their conversation.

"I think it can be good, but I'm concerned. My daugther always lived in a small town, she never went to a big city, and now she's going to live here."

"Don't worry, Lydia. Your daughter will be in good hands. Nathan's apartment is very comfortable and I'm sure she'll like the place."

"I know, Deb. I know." Lydia assured.

"If you think it's better, she can stay here for a while and see if she can get used to everything here, if she doesn't like, she can go back." Deb proposed. What she didn't know is that Lydia's daugther couldn't go back home. The reason she was leaving was because Lydia's husband and Haley's step father didn't want her living there anymore.

He never liked Haley, and made sure that Haley would get married as soon as possible, he even said he could find a husband for Haley, but Lydia decided she would find someone.

However, Lydia was embarrassed to tell Deb the truth, so she decided to agree to her terms.

"Yes, this way is fine." Lidya nodded.

"Alright then. I'm going to send a driver to pick her up." Deb informed.

"Thank you, Deb."

"Don't thank me, if everything goes well this week, I'll be the one to thank you."

Now that everything was settled, Deb needed to talk to her son and convice him, which it was a difficult mission but she wasn't going to back down.

After the game ended, Nathan got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat when the door bell rang.

"Who is it?" Nathan muttered to himself. He closed the refrigerator and walked in the living from to open the door.

"Oh, hey mom." he said when he saw it was his mother on the other side of the door.

"Hey son, you sound happy to see me." Deb said with a ironic tone.

"You have the perfect timing mom." he stated.

"Can I come in?" she asked since she was still on the hallway and Nathan hadn't made any move to invite her.

"Of course, mom." He finally moved and let her enter is apartment.

Sitting on the couch, she looked up at Nathan and thought it was better to tell Nathan the reason she was there.

"Look Nathan, I came here to talk about the conversation we had this morning-"

"Not again, mom."

"Let me finish Nathan." He just nodded and let his mother continue.

"I already found someone for you and she is going to come this Monday."

"You did what?" Nathan asked not believed what he had heard. Did she have just said that?

"Well, if you don't even bother to find someone, I had to do it. She's a nice girl Nathan and I'm sure you two will get along."

"I don't even know her, I don't know who she is and do you want us to get married?"

"It's not like that Nathan, she's coming here to live with you just for a week and then if you two get allong well, you decide if you want to continue like this." Deb said trying to convice his son but he only shook his head.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy-"

"Oh, you think?!" Nathan shot back sarcasticaly. Deb ignored it and kept speaking.

"But this can work out, you just have to give it a shot." Nathan silence made Deb more confident.

"Perhaps me and your father hadn't been the best parents, but we want your happiness and we want you to have a family, a good future. This is an opportunity you have."

Deb eyed Nathan, and saw how pensitive he looked. She didn't wait his answer to know that it was going to be a positive one. She smiled to herself.

* * *

"Haley sweetie, you're going next Monday." Lydia told to her daughter.

Haley looked up to her mother and just nodded.

"I know this is not how we planned nor how it was supposed to be, but this is going to be good for you." Lydia said, trying to make everything inside her believe what she was saying.

Things at home hadn't been good and all she wanted was for Haley to be happy.

Haley was feeling nervous, a new life was going to start for her and she had no idea how she was going to handdle it all. She was going to miss her mother but she knew it was time to leave everything behind. A part of her didn't want to leave, but the latest months living in the same house with her step father have been a nightmare.

Haley never had slept at somebody else's house and now she was going to be living in a new home with a guy, her future husband. She was going to do everything to be a good wife as she learnt with her mother.

And that's why Lydia was taking care of everything, she couldn't desobey her husband. He wanted Haley out of their house and Lydia couldn't do anything but atend her husband's wish.

She turned around and gave one last look at the house. She waved her mom goodbye and entered in the car. This was a new beginning.

She only hoped for the better.

* * *

On the weekend, Deb had called Nathan to inform him that Haley was coming on Monday. He still didn't know how he had agreed with this, but now it was too late to back out. He only had a week and if it didn't work out, everything was going back to normal. Nothing to worry about, Nathan thought to himself.

It was not like she was a psycho or something like that, Deb wasn't like every other mother but she wouldn't pick anyone for him.

He hoped she was at least hot. They would share an apartment for a week, perhaps they could have some fun together. He certainly wouldn't mind, Nathan thought chuckling.

He sure wouldn't like those kind of girls who can't stop talking about clothes or shit like that. He had slept with many girls like that and he couldn't stand them more than one night.

And Nathan never took a woman to his place, it was like a rule to him. He wasn't the type of guy that cuddled on bed with a woman, to him was getting some and lave. Sometimes he would take a quick nap and then leave without saying goodbye. It was Monday and Nathan was getting ready to work when he heard the doorbell rang.

_It's her._

Nathan dropped his briefcase on the couch and went to open the door.

"Hi." Haley said with a timid voice. She waited him to answer but he didn't say anything.

For the first time in his life, Nathan was speachless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nathan still hadn't spoken anything and Haley was beginning to get worried. Maybe be he didn't like me? _Oh God please don't let it be this_, she mentally prayed.

He hasn't been expected this, the girl in front of him was beautiful, she was breathtaking.

She was smaller than him, petite body and sweet face. She was wearing a simple jacket, shirt and a skirt, no make up. She had a long dirty blonde hair, captivating brown eyes, cute nose and pouty lips and she had two small suitcases beside her. That better be my soon-to-be wife, Nathan thought.

Realizing he was still silent, Nathan with a stand hand introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Nathan Scott." He said with a charming smile.

"I'm Haley James."

"It's nice to meet you, Haley."

"Please, come on in." Nathan invited her. She was bendingdown to get her suitcases when he interrupted her. "No, please, I'll get them."

"Thank you." she said politely and walking inside his apartment.

"I didn't know when you would come. I was actually leaving to work." Nathan explained as he closed the front door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother-"

"No no, it's okay. It just that I won't be here to help you unpacking your bagsbut feel free to do anything and make yourself comfortable. Let me show you the rest of the apartment and your room."

Haley followed him and listened to everything as he showed her his place. It was quite nice, but a little messy, just like every bachelor apartment.

"There's some food if you wanna eat anything and here's my cell phone number in case you need to ask me something. If the phone rings, let it go to the answer machine and I think that's all. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I got it everything."

"Alrighty then."

Nathan noted at how she didn't speak much, she seemed really shy, which was fine by Nathan and actually nice, it was something new to him. He checked his watch, he had to go to work.

"okay, I gotta go now. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be fine." she assured him and smiled.

"I'll see you later."

"Goodbye."

And now Haley was all by herself on the apartment, the first encounter was better than she had imagined. She looked at the card with his phone number on it; she put it in her pockets on her jacket. She didn't want to bother him when he would be on his work.

Haley looked around and saw she had a lot of work to do; she would start unpacking her stuff.

She would make everything to show Nathan that she could be a good wife to him.

* * *

"So, how is she?" Lucas asked with curiosity.

"She's alright." Nathan answered vaguely.

"Alright? How was the encounter? Give me more details."

"Gee Lucas, you sound like a girl. What do you want me to say? She arrived, we introduced ourselves, I showed her the place and then I said goodbye to go here to work. That's it."

"And what do you think of her? Are you thinking about actually getting married to her?"

"Will you please shut up? You sound like my mother."

"And by the way, hadn't she called you?

"Not yet, but I'm sure she will."

"What's her name?"

"Haley James."

"It fits with Scott." Lucas chuckled when he saw Nathan's glare at him. "What? It has a nice ring to it."

"Very funny."

"Just be nice to her. I'm sure it's not being easy to her either."

"I am nice. She's a little quiet though, she didn't say much."

"Maybe she's scared. It's all new to her."

"It is to me too."

"I know, but she's from a small town, isn't she? It's different." Lucas pointed out.

"I guess." Nathan shrugged.

"So, when are we going to do the double date?" Lucas asked.

"Never."

* * *

Haley was at the kitchen when she heard the phone ringing, she stopped what she was doing to answer it, however she remembered what Nathan had said earlier. She definitely wasn't going to disobey him. She went back to what she was doing.

"Haley, it's me Deb. Please pick up the phone if you are there." She heard the message and walked to the living room to answer the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Scott."

"Hey Haley, oh and you can call me Deb. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"How did go the encounter with Nathan?"

"It went good, he was leaving to work but he first showed me the house and explained everything." Haley told Deb.

"That's good." Deb said relieved. She was afraid Nathan would be kind of rude or would make some comment that could make Haley feel uncomfortable. She was glad that her son was actually being nice and making an effort.

"I also called to ask if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow. We can shop together and get to know each other a little more."Deb suggested.

"I'd love to."

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

* * *

Later that day, Nathan went home after a stressful day at work. He was tired, all he wanted to do was have a good shower, order some food and go straight to bed.

He hoped that everything had gone good for Haley, he found weird that she hadn't called him all day. He was even going to call her but he forgot.

When he entered into his apartment, he looked around and stopped. Nathan thought something was odd but he couldn't really say what exactly. He examined the room again, paying more attention this time. That's when it hit him. The room was clean and organized**.** It definitely looked better.

Nathan started to smell something, it smelled good. It was coming from the kitchen, so Nathan headed to there.

And when he walked into the kitchen, he couldn't help but let a smile form on his face. The sight before him warmed his heart.

Haley was in front of the counter finishing preparing the dinner. She was with her back turned to him so she hasn't realized that Nathan there watching her.

"Hey."

Haley jumped a little with the sound but soon recovered and turned around to see him smiling at her, which made her smile back. "Hi."

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was just watching what you were doing."

"I prepared dinner to us. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. You didn't have to-"

"No, I don't mind. I managed to make something with what we have here."

"It smells pretty good."

"Thanks."

"Ok, I'm going have shower and I'll be back quickly."

When Nathan came back the table was set and Haley was putting the plates on it. He didn't remember the last time he had eaten on the table, he would usually sit on the couch and eat something while watching TV.

"Hmm, it's delicious"

"Thank you." Haley smiled brightly, happy with what she had heard.

Nathan hasn't expected to be like this, he was actually enjoying her company. Maybe this week wouldn't be that bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm gonna try to write a new chapter of _Start Loving Again _soon. I'm still looking for a beta reader tho. So let me know if you can help me. I hope you guys like this chapter and please, don't forget to leave a review. ;)**

**Chapter 3**

Nathan could feel the delicious smell of the pancakes that Haley was making in the kitchen, he had finished getting dressed for work and he went looking for Haley when he first felt the smell and some noises coming from the kitchen.

When he got to the other room, he found the table all set up for breakfast. Usually, he would wake up, take a shower and get ready for work, then he would eat something near his work, he had never ate breakfast home. Now that he saw everything on the table he was actually feeling hungry.

Last night Haley had made a great dinner for them, which Nathan had admitted to himself that he hadn't eaten something so good and delicious since the last time he had visited his grandparents and his grandma had prepared his favorite food. He wasn't used to that, Deb wasn't a good cooker and she even admitted that.

Nathan looked around to find Haley in front of the counter putting some pancakes on a plate, she was humming some song, that's probably why she hadn't noticed that Nathan was leant against the door watching her. He stayed there looking at her for a couple of minutes thinking how cute she looked all concentrated but then he decided to make his presence noticed.

"Good morning, Haley." He spoke and she jumped a little when she heard the deep voice behind her and Nathan chuckled at how easy she would get startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He didn't mean to do that but he sure enjoyed it, that he couldn't deny.

"It's okay, I was kinda distracted." She said but Nathan was only focusing on her blushing.

"What are you gonna do today?" Nathan asked as he poured some coffee in his cup.

"Deb invited me to go to the mall." She told him. She still hadn't the chance to meet Deb, she only had seen her a few times when Deb would go meet her mother and last night when she talked to Deb on the phone. Haley thought that Deb seemed a nice person and it would be good to spend some time with her future mother-in-law.

"What? When she did invite you?" Nathan asked sounding really surprised with what Haley had just said. She looked at him confused by his suddenly change of behavior. Haley wondered if she had said or done something wrong.

"Hum, yes that's what I said. Is there something wrong?" She asked him confused.

Nathan didn't know why but he just didn't like the idea of Haley spending time with his mother. He loved her and he was pretty much used to her crazy personality, however he was afraid she would somehow scary Haley away. For some reason he had became protective of Haley, she was very innocent and anything could make her embarrassed or uncomfortable, Nathan wanted to be sure that he would be beside her to protect her.

"No, there's nothing's wrong." He denied shaking his head before he continued. "But if you need anything you can call me."

"I think I'll be fine Nathan, but thanks for the concern." Haley told him with a light chuckle, not really understand why he was acting like that.

"Okay. If you say so." He said with a shrug and started pouring more coffee in his cup. "Do you need a ride?" He asked her.

"No, Deb said she would pick me up here." She replied as she started eating her pancakes, Nathan just nodded making a mental note to call his mother before she could meet Haley just to make sure she wouldn't do or say anything wrong.

After they had finished their breakfast Nathan went to his room to call his mother and closed the door just in case Haley would walk through the hallway. He dialed the familiar number and waited for someone to pick up.

When he heard Deb's voice, he immediately spoke. "What the hell were you think?" He spoke greeting his teeth.

"Who is this?" The woman asked.

"It's me Nathan, mom."

"Oh Nathan, what's wrong with you?"

"I should be asking you that. Why did you invite Haley to shop or whatever?"

"Nathan, she has just moved to a city where she doesn't know anyone and she can't stay at home by herself all the time. Besides, I wanna know my future daughter-in-law better." She pointed out.

"Look mom, she's different, okay? So don't scare her away." Nathan warned his mother with a serious voice.

"Gee Nathan, you talk like I'm some crazy woman."

"Well..."

"Don't talk to me like that, Nathan Royal Scott." Deb said raising her voice.

"Sorry mom." He apologized.

"I will go out with Haley, we will talk, I will get to know her a little more and that's all. It will be okay." She tried to tranquilize her son.

"Fine, just watch out what you're gonna say."

"Don't worry, son." Deb was surprised at how worried Nathan seemed to be with Haley and she was definitely pleased with that. She couldn't wait to meet Haley.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. S... Deb." Haley quickly corrected herself as she saw Deb reaction ready to correct her.

"Hey Haley. How have you been so far?"

"It's been good." Haley answered with a smile.

"How things with you and Nathan have been so far?" Deb made another question.

"Pretty well. He is a nice guy." Haley stated sincerely.

"Have you two talked at all?" Deb wondered.

"Yeah, a little bit last night when he came back from work."

"And have you already talk to your mother since you've got here?"

"Not really, but it's okay." Haley assured Deb. She wanted to talk to her mother, say how's she been dealing with everything but that wasn't the point of her coming here, it was exactly the opposite. She was suppose to have a new life in here and let everything else behind, her mother made her promise that.

Deb saw a sad look on Haley's face but just nodded, not wanting to push her.

"I'm going to show you some parts of the city and then we go have lunch, okay?" Deb announced excitedly.

"Sounds nice."

"Alright. Let's go."

They had spent a couple of hours visiting some places. Deb noted how Haley was very shy but she started to relax and enjoy the little tour.

After a couple of hours, the two women arrived at the mall. Deb wanted to buy some new clothes for Haley. She had a new life, a new house so Deb thought her - hopefully - future daughter-in-law needed a new wardrobe as well.

They were still on the first floor of the mall when a blonde woman spotted them and waved at Deb. Standing there, Haley watched her coming closer to them.

"Hey Peyton, thanks for coming."

"Hi Deb. And no problem at all."

"Let me introduce you both. Haley this is Peyton, Peyton this is Haley."

"It's nice to meet you, Peyton." Haley said with a serene voice.

"Nice to meet you too, Haley." Peyton replied back looking at Haley. She was definitely not how Peyton pictured Haley to be. Well, she at least didn't look like any girl she had seen Nathan been with. Haley wasn't a hot model, didn't have tons of make up on her face and wasn't wearing revealing clothes. She was a natural beauty, Peyton could see that. That was really improvement. She couldn't believe when she heard that Deb had found someone to be Nathan's wife and she was even more shocked when she found out that Nathan accepted this whole deal.

"Okay ladies, now that you two have been introduced to each other, let's go shopping." Deb said walking to see something she liked on a vitrine.

Following her, Peyton only stopped when she realized that Haley didn't come next to her. She turned around and saw that Haley was still on the same place looking out of the place.

Peyton walked back to Haley and put a arm around her. "Come on, you'll be fine." She reassured Haley with a smile. They soon met Deb inside the store.

"Haley, I think this will looking amazing on you. You should try it." Deb said as she held a nice summer dress in front of Haley's figure.

"Okay." Haley agreed timidly.

"I'm gonna look for more clothes so you can try them." Deb said running her eyes through the clothes.

"Did you like anything Haley?" Peyton turned to Haley when she saw Deb going away.

"I don't know. I've never bought any clothes to be honest." Haley admitted to Peyton. "My mom used to make the clothes for me."

"I see." Peyton nodded her head not knowing what to say next. She saw the unsure look on Haley's face and decided to help her. "Okay. Let's look around and if you see something you like you can pick and try it out." Peyton suggested. "I can help you."

"Thanks."

They were still on the first store. Haley was inside the changing room trying several clothes while Deb and Peyton waited outside.

"Are you ready, Haley?" Deb asked.

"Just a minute."

Much more comfortable now and actually really enjoying it, Haley opened the door showed to the two women in front of her a new outfit. She was wearing a yellow dress, very summerish look.

"Oh Haley. You look absolutely gorgeous." Deb grinned approving the look.

"Hey there, Foxy!" Peyton gave a soft whistle which made Haley laugh lightly.

"Everything looked amazing on you, Haley. We'll take everything."

They went to a few more stores. They already had several bags on their hands. Deb was walking ahead looking at the vitrines while Peyton and Haley were following her behind chatting. Deb stopped when she saw the Victoria's Secret section.

"Come on girls, let's go buy some lingerie." The elder woman said lifting her eyebrow.

Peyton had to hold her laughter when she saw Haley's wide eyes. This girl was definitely something else she thought.

"You'll be okay, Haley. I promise." And then they went to shop some more.

* * *

"Peyton is there too?!" Nathan shouted. And he thought it couldn't get worse. Well, he was dead wrong!

Lucas winced at his brother's reaction. He knew that Nathan wouldn't like the idea of Peyton being there but he seriously didn't think he would react so bad. The guy was freaking out.

"Gees man, calm down. I really don't think it's a big deal."

"You don't?" Nathan asked incredulous. "Lucas, that woman hates me. She will probably say a lot of crap about me and Haley will want to take the first bus to go back to her mother's house." Nathan said still shouting.

"Dude, you're totally overreacting." Lucas stated. "And Peyton doesn't hate you."

Nathan scoffed. "Well, she definitely doesn't like me either."

Lucas sighed not knowing what well he could say to Nathan.

"Call her, Luke!" Nathan exclaimed.

"What? I'm not gonna do that."

"Just ask her how's everything."

"Nathan, leave them alone." Lucas tried.

"Call her, please." Nathan insisted again, almost begging.

Lucas looked at him and saw how much he mean it. "Fine." He grabbed the phone to call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyt, it's me Luke."

"Hey honey, what's up?"

He didn't know how to ask her. "Huh, how's everything going there?" He asked trying to sound casual but he knew he didn't sound convincing.

"Did Nathan ask you to call me?" Peyton questioned.

"Yes." He admitted not even trying to hide anymore. He had never been a good liar, especially to Peyton.

"I can't believe he did that." Peyton said shaking her head.

"What did she say?" Nathan asked, he was going crazy staying there wanting to know. "Give me the phone Luke."

"No Nathan, just stay right there." Lucas said but Nathan didn't listen to him and went to grab the phone.

"Damn it, Nathan!" Lucas cursed but Nathan ignored it.

"Hello Peyton? Where's Haley?" He asked.

She ignored his question completely and decided to tease him. "You know Nathan, I think Haley is so different from all the girls you had dated- I mean screwed." She could note that he was getting pissed.

"Peyton." He said with a hard tone. She keep going.

"She is really sweet and so nice. We've talked a lot... about you included."

"Let me speak with Haley, Peyton."

"She's not here with me. Deb took her to your house." Peyton finally told him the truth. "You know, I really liked her. And so you know, we didn't talk about you, I was just teasing you."

"Funny." It was the only thing he said before throwing the phone back to Lucas and leaving the room as fast as he could.

"Where are you going man?" Lucas shouted to him but Nathan had already left. He picked up the phone to see if Peyton was still there.

"Hello?"

"Honey? Where the hell happened?" Peyton asked confused.

"I have no idea. Nathan ran out of the room like mad man. What did you say to him?"

"That Haley had already left."

"Weird."

"I think Nathan is starting to care about her."

"I've never seen him freaking out like that." Lucas said.

"That's because he never gave a damn about anyone else." Peyton pointed out.

"So how is she?" He asked, curious about this girl.

"She's a sweetheart. When I saw her for the first time, she looked so cute that I wanted to put her in my pocket." That made Lucas chuckle a bit. "She's nothing like I had imagined."

"I guess you liked her, huh?" Lucas said, amused by how his girlfriend talked about the girl she had just met.

"Yes, I did. Nathan better keep her around."

"Oh, I think he will."

The scene Lucas had just witnessed before was a real indication that Haley did mean something to Nathan.

* * *

Nathan entered his apartment breathless. He had never ran so much in his entire life. He saw bags on the floor so he knew that Haley was already home, he dropped on the couch near him and took deep breaths trying to recover.

"Hey, you're home already." Haley said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I didn't have much work today so I decided to get out an hour earlier." He thought it was better to lie then actually tell her the truth.

"So how was your day out?" He asked her.

"It was great. I had a good time." She sounded really happy, he noted.

"That's good. I'm glad." He said honestly with a smile.

"I guess you guys bought a lot of stuff." He commented pointing to the bags.

"Deb wanted to buy new clothes for me."

"Could you show me?" He asked. Not really understanding what he meant she asked back. "Do you want to see my clothes?"

"Yes, but I want to see you wearing them." He explained.

She wasn't expecting him to ask her that but she couldn't deny his request.

"Huh, sure. Let me go change." She said as she walked to her room.

When she first came back, she was wearing that yellow summer dress. Nathan's jaw dropped when he saw her. The dress hugged her body perfectly like a second skin, the colour looked great on her creamy skin.

"You look breathtaking Haley." His compliment made her blush which made him smirk in return. He liked the power he had over her.

"I'm going to change again." Haley said as she grabbed another bag and rushed inside her room. Nathan just stayed there on the couch waiting for her. He felt much more relaxed now just enjoying the view.

Haley came back with a new outfit. Once again Nathan checking her out shameless. He never knew someone could look so good wearing normal clothes, without revealing everything. But Haley did.

She showed to him three more different outfits then Nathan said it was enough. It was getting late and he thought she must had been tired and he was started to feeling hungry.

"I loved everything, Haley." He came up to her and kissed her on the cheek before grabbing her hand. "Let's have dinner."

After they had dinner, Haley went to her room to organize her closet with the new clothes she had bought that afternoon. She was going to clean the table and wash the dishes when Nathan offered to do it, she was hesitant at first but he insisted.

Now she was looking through her bags and noticed that one was missing. She looked around the place near her bed, where she had dropped all the bags but didn't find what she was searching.

Nathan had just finished cleaning everything at the kitchen and was drying his hands with a towel. He went to his living room and something caught his eyes. There was a Victoria's Secret bag near the other couch, opposite to the one she had been sitting previously.

Picking it up, he looked to see what it had inside. He found a really sexy lingerie and camisole, he fingered the soft material. That was definitely the best surprise of the night. He knew Haley wouldn't buy those thing by herself so he wanted to thank whoever gave the idea.

Haley looked under the her bed but there was nothing there, which made her sigh. _Where I could possibly had left that bag? I know I didn't forget anything on Deb's car, she had helped me with the bags along his driver. We all dropped everything on the living room... The living room. Oh no!_ It finally clicked.

Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door. It was Nathan. And he was holding a ... _oh no!_

"Hey there. I think you forgot this one." Nathan spoke as he come closer to Haley.

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"No problem." He told her. He was almost leaving the room when he turned around to say one more thing.

"You know Haley?" He started.

"What?"

"I can't wait to see you wearing those." Nathan told her, pointing to the bag she was holding.

Haley's eyes went wide and her cheeks went red. "G'night, Hales." He said winking at her before he closed the door.

Nathan went to his room, changed his clothes and went to bed. Closing his eyes, the first image that came to his mind was of Haley wearing that sexy lingerie. The image alone made him grow hard. He couldn't believe that. He had never felt like this before, perhaps it was the fact that she looked so pure and innocent. Nathan thought that it was probably because that was something new to him and then he would get over it. But what Nathan didn't know it was that that was only the beginning...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was 6 AM and Nathan was already up - literally - so he had to take a cold shower. He had spent the whole night thinking about Haley and picturing her wearing that lingerie. It was driving him crazy. Maybe it was the fact that he had to share his apartment with a woman for the first time in his life. Besides, the last time he had shared a place with someone else was in college.

This time the situation was completely different. He was sharing his place with a girl - a really hot girl - and there was a slim possibility of not sharing just his place but his room and everything else with her for the rest of his life. That thought alone made him really scared.

Nathan let the cold water run over his body and tried to erase everything from his mind. He needed to have happy thoughts.

He immediately thought about Haley. She wasn't scary, far from that. She had an angelical face and her smile calmed him down. He liked her; she was a good person, that's why he had freaked out yesterday. He wanted good things for her, that's what he told himself.

Although he enjoyed her company at his home, he still wasn't sure about this marriage deal. It had been only three days so far and anything could happen on the next few days. Maybe she would start getting noisy and bossy or he would be the one uncomfortable with her presence. He didn't want to discard any of those possibilities yet.

A couple of hours later and they were eating breakfast. Nathan noticed that Haley hadn't spoken much, just when he'd ask her something.

Haley could feel when Nathan glanced at her, she wanted to ask him what was wrong but she didn't. _What if he was picturing me only wearing that lingerie, or even naked!_

She had never been with a man before. She knew that soon enough they'd be probably married and together for complete, but until that she would stay virgin.

_I need to go to work so I can have my mind focused on something else._ He thought.

Nathan felt bad that he was going to work and Haley had to stay home alone.

"Haley, if you need anything you can call me, or even better, you can call your mother. She's probably wondering how have you been living here so far, right?" He suggested.

"No Nathan, it's okay." She declined politely.

"I insist Haley, you can call your mother." He assured her.

"Ok, I will." She conceded.

"Promise?" He asked her.

"Yes, I promise." She confirmed.

"Good." He stated satisfied. "I have to go now, Hales." He told her as he left the table and went to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Nathan."

* * *

Once and again Nathan rushed into Lucas' office room.

"Luke, you gotta help me."

"Oh boy" Lucas sighed.

"I don't know how to start a conversation with Haley." Nathan confessed. "I never had to talk to a girl before. Sometimes I would say something like 'You're looking pretty hot' and that was it! We'd have sex and I wouldn't even need to say goodbye, I was already out."

"You're so romantic Nathan." Lucas said sarcastically.

"I'm not like you, Lucas. I don't want to read poems and crap like that to Haley. I just want to have something to talk about with her. That's all." Nathan shrugged.

_So he wants to start developing a relationship with her. That's interesting and a really big step for Nathan._ Lucas thought.

"Sure, Nate. I can help you." Lucas told him.

"Alrighty."

"Well, first you have to ask her what are the things she likes or doesn't like, but you have to pay attention to what she says." Lucas instructed his brother.

"Okay, I can do that." Nathan said nodding his head. Usually, he didn't listen to what girls said to him but Haley didn't have an annoying voice. So that would be easy to do. "What kind of things should I ask her?" He questioned.

"Anything. What's her favorite movie, book, band, food, color..." Lucas said as Nathan mentally noted everything.

"That's all?"

"You can also tell her what you like."

"You know I don't really care about those things, I just like rap and watch and play basketball."

"Then ask her about her childhood, how it was where she used to live."

"Isn't it too personal?" Nathan wondered.

"Nathan, if you want to get to know her better you have to know those things." Lucas pointed out.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Lucas joked.

"How did everything go yesterday?" Lucas asked.

"Good." Nathan gave him a short reply.

"I thought you would have a heart attack." Lucas said chuckling to himself as he remembered Nathan's reaction yesterday.

"I wasn't that bad." Nathan denied.

"Dude, you totally were."

"Whatever. What did Peyton say?"

"Not much. She said she liked Haley though."

"I'm actually surprised that my mom hasn't called me yet." Nathan commented but thankful for that.

* * *

Haley only called to her mother in the afternoon, when she knew that her step-father wouldn't be at home. She didn't want to cause any trouble to her mom.

"Hello."

"Hey, mom."

"Oh, Haley sweetie." Haley sighed contently when she heard her mother's voice.

"I'm calling you to ask how's everything there."

"Did Nathan know that you're calling me?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, he was the one who suggested me to call you, he even insisted." Haley informed.

"Everything is fine here, sweetie. And how are you?"

"I'm good, momma."

"What about you and Nathan?"

"What about us?"

"Are you two getting along?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Do you two talk to each other?" Lydia knew her daughter was a really shy person. Now that she had been living in a big city, she had to open up more.

"Sometimes. He spends most of the time at his job. We talk a little bit when he comes back."

"Listen to me, Haley. You're going to marry him soon, you have to show interest in him and make sure that he is interested in you."

"How do I do that?" The daughter asked.

"Show him some affection, give some attention to him. Show that you want to know more about him and want to please him." Before Haley could protest, her mother continued. "I don't mean like that. Just little affections, showing that you care about him." She explained.

"I understand." Haley nodded her head.

"And never argue with him." Lydia added. "Don't forget about that."

"I won't, momma." Haley remembered how her step-father would get angry whenever someone said he was wrong or wouldn't agree with him.

"Good. Now I have to go out and buy some things. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will."

"And Haley, sweetie, please don't call me again. You have a new life now; you need to forget everything you left behind. I'm telling this for your own good, honey."

"I know." Haley quietly said.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, momma."

"Goodbye." Lydia said before hang up the phone.

_I miss you._

A single tear dropped from Haley's eyes.

* * *

"Wow, this movie sucks." Nathan commented. He had bought some DVDs for them to watch after dinner. They had sat on the couch next to each other.

"Yes, it does." Haley agreed trying to hold back her laugh.

"I can't believe that little prick."

"Who?"

"The boy at the store. I asked for a good DVD and he told me this one was good." Nathan explained.

"I think he was messing with you."

"He's going to pay for that." Nathan had no idea why he had even listened to that teenager boy.

"Okay, since we're not going to watch this movie anymore, I want to ask some questions to you." He told her as he positioned himself to the left to look at her and Haley did the same.

"Alrighty then."

"Hum, what's your favorite movie?" Nathan asked her.

"I don't have one, really." She answered.

"Any movie?"

"I used to watch "wizard of Oz" when I was a little girl but that was it."

"Okay. What's your favourite band?"

Haley just shook her head in negative.

"Favorite book?" Nathan got the same answer...

"Do you play any instruments?"

"I play piano a little bit, my grandma used to teach me some songs on the piano."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Like my eyes?" He smirked at her a little.

"Yeah." Haley looked down as she fiddled her hands. Nathan gently graded her chin and made her look up at him.

They stared at each other's eyes. Nathan started to caress her right cheek with one head and as he was getting closer and closer to her face. At the moment, Nathan only focus was on Haley's lips. Those full lips that he had been thinking about, wondering how they tasted like. Within seconds their lips finally connected. They stayed like that for a few seconds till Nathan moved his lips, sucking her bottom lip, enjoying her sweet taste. But Haley still hadn't moved. So Nathan decided to suck her upper lip before slowly licking it. Just then Haley started moving her lips timidly, reciprocating the kiss.

She had remembered what her mother had said to her that afternoon and decided to follow her advice. Haley had never kissed anyone before, at least not a real kiss. But Nathan wasn't anybody, he was her future husband.

She was following his lead. Nathan was still caressing her cheek as they kissed. When the air became needed they stopped the kiss. Both with their eyes closed. Nathan caressed softly her cheek with his thumb, enjoying the intimacy of the moment they had shared. He had never felt this connection when he had kissed someone before. The way her soft lips moved like it was a new experience to her excited him more than anything. He knew that kissing Haley would be different but he never thought it would be something unique.

Nathan opened his eyes and saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking back at him. He smiled broadly as he watched her cheeks turning pink and she smiled timidly at him.

"You're amazing, Haley." He spoke truthfully.

Nathan just didn't know if he was the right guy for her or if he was ready to get married so soon. He didn't want to break her heart.

He only had a few more days to make his decision.

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to update this fic first but I will update _Start Loving Again_ soon. Enjoy the chapter and please leave a review. :)**

**Chapter 5**

The next day Haley woke up early to make breakfast for them. She tried to follow all the adivices her mom gave to her, after all she needed to be prepared to become a good housewife.

She couldn't help but remember what happened the previous night. She thought Nathan was really nice and gentle to her and the kiss they shared was amazing. She had never kissed before, at least not a real kiss, just an innocent peck on the mouth when she was kid.

Nathan and Haley hadn't spoken much after the kiss. The movie ended a few minutes later and Nathan said he had to go to bed. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and wished her goodnight before he went to his bedroom.

A few minutes later Haley went to her bedroom and slept like a baby.

Nathan barely slept last night.

He had tried to call Lucas but he didn't answer his phone. Nathan wanted to talk to Lucas about what had happened, he wanted to ask what's next now on this relationship thing. Lucas had experience with relationships, he didn't. He had always thought it was too much trouble and headache and that one-night stands were much easier and sp not complicated like a real relationship.

Nathan felt like he needed some sort of guidance on this relationship kind of thing. It was a whole new world to him. He felt like a teenager girl that had her first boyfriend, who didn't know what to do next. He honestly did not like to feel like that.

And he blamed his mother and her stupid idea.

* * *

"I need to talk to you man." Nathan said as he walked into Lucas's office.

"Good morning to you too, Nate." Lucas said looking at his cousin.

"What's up? How was it last night?" Lucas asked.

"I did what you said. I started a conversation with her, I asked Haley things about her life and we kissed." Nathan stated.

"You kissed her?" He asked surprised.

"It happened."

"But that was just it?" Lucas questioned with a knowing look. He knew Nathan very well.

"Yes Lucas. It was just one kiss." Nathan answered annoyed by his cousin's question. He might not have a good reputation but it's not like he'd try something more with Haley, only if she wanted it...

"Did you liked it?"

"The kiss? Yes!"

"No, I meant the conversation with her. But that's good to know too." Lucas teased and received a glare from Nathan.

"This is not a joke Lucas. I don't know what to do." Nathan sighed desperately.

"About what?"

"You know what. I have to decide if I want to get married to her or not." Nathan told Lucas.

"Since when you've become such a drama queen?" Lucas questioned with a smirk on his face, clearly amused by his cousin raction.

"Dude, I'm this close to give you a punch in the face." Nathan warned the blonde guy.

"Nate, you have to relax. You still have a couple of days to decide what you're gonna do and besides, it seems like you two are getting along which is a good thing. You two have never met before and now are living under the same roof. Some couples date for years but when they start living together it's like a nightmare." Lucas reasoned.

Nathan thought about what Lucas said and he was right. He enjoyed Haley's company and it was nice to go back home and find her there. The fact that she was a great cooker was a bonus.

Lucas watched Nathan deep in thoughts. He had never seen Nathan worried like that. At first Lucas assumed that Nathan would just say no right away, but Nathan was actually considering the idea of getting married. Lucas never thought this day would come. He felt optimist on the relationship between those two.

* * *

Haley had just finished washing the dishes when she heard the door bell rang. She wondered who might've be.

Maybe it's Mrs. Scott she thought.

She left the apron on the counter and went to the living room to asnwer the door. First she looked around the room to check if everything was in order and organized, she didn't want her future mother-in-law to think she was a bad housewife.

Haley opened the door and found another blonde standing in the hallway.

"Peyton!" She said surprised to see her there.

"Hey Haley! How are you?" Peyton greeted her with a smile.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great. You're probably wondering why I'm here right?"

"Yes." Haley confirmed.

"Well, I came here to pick you up." Peyton replied simply.

"To where?" Haley wondered.

"I wanna show you the city. You have been in this apartment these days, I'm sure you're getting bored." Peyton stated.

"No, I actually don't mind," Haley said.

"Oh come on Haley, are you going to decline my invitation?"

"Of course not. But I need to call Nathan first."

"Sure thing." Peyton nodded. Nathan is gonna love to hear that, Peyton thought.

"It'll be quick." Haley said as she went to get the phone to call Nathan.

"Hello?"

"Haley? What happened?" Nathan asked worried. Haley would only call him if it was something urgent.

"Hey Nathan, Peyton is taking me out to show me the city, I just wanted to tell you." She told him.

Nathan wasn't sure if he liked that, but he couldn't tell Haley that she couldn't go.

"Nathan?" Haley spoke when Nathan went silence for a moment.

"Yeah, you can go. It'll be good for you." He told her.

"Okay then."

"Have fun."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye, Haley."

Haley hung up the phone.

"Shall we go?" Peyton asked.

"Okay, let me just finish something in the kitchen."

"What is it? I can help you." Peyton offered.

"No, it's okay, it's just the dishes."

"I can help with that Haley. There's no problem."

The two women went to the kitchen and soon enough they were done and ready to explore the city.

* * *

It was the second time on that day that Nathan stormed into Lucas' office. The blonde man was starting to get used to it.

"Peyton took Haley out to show her the city." Nathan told Lucas.

"That's great!"

"Did you know that?" Nathan questioned.

"No, I didn't." Lucas denied. "Why?"

"Peyton better don't do or say anything,"

"Like talk about your past? Your bad reputation?"

"Yes!" Nathan shouted, getting frustrated.

"Don't worry Nathan. Peyton just wants to get closer to Haley. She liked her, you know? She just wanna show the city to Haley so the girl wouldn't be at home alone the whole day." Lucas explained.

"So you knew it, huh?"

"She commented that she was thinking about inviting Haley to go out. She didn't give much details." Lucas shrugged.

"You should've told me before."

"I wasn't sure if she was really gonna do that. Besides I don't see what's the big deal."

"Your girlfriend hates me!"

"Not she doesn't." Lucas denied.

"She doesn't like me either." Nathan pointed out.

"Well..." Lucas tried to argue but Nathan had a point. "Just because you two can't stand each other doesn't mean she's gonna trash you to Haley."

"Yeah, right." Nathan scoffed, not believing what he was hearing.

"Stop freaking out Nathan,"

"I'm gonna head back to my office." He said storming out of the room.

* * *

It was late at night. After dinner, Nathan helped Haley with the dishes and then they went to sit together on the couch to watch tv. It was a nice moment just the two of them relaxing on the couch after a busy day.

"Did you have fun today?" Nathan asked looking down at Haley.

"Yeah, it was really nice." She replied.

"I'm sorry I haven't spent some time with you to show you the city. I'm really busy with work." Nathan apologized.

"It's okay. I understand." Haley assured him.

"I'm gonna take you to some of my favorite places, like a really good restaurant I know downtown. I promise."

Haley just smiled at him and he kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure he would be able to keep the promise. He only had a couple more days to decide about the marriage. Nathan only hoped he would make the right decision.


End file.
